


Accidental Encounters

by alwaysinthesnow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Smut, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinthesnow/pseuds/alwaysinthesnow
Summary: Cullen Rutherford finds himself in a series of awkward encounters with the Inquisitor. He can only hope they become less awkward.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here and this is my first go. Hope you enjoy it :)

Commander Cullen Rutherford was not the kind of person to be found naked on public.

  
The night had started as drinks and cards among friends. It had seemed like a good idea to have a bit of fun with all the stresses happening around them. Even the Inquisitor had come for the first few rounds. After she had left though, the games and bets got sillier and that was how Cullen found himself naked in a tavern needing to find a way back to his quarters relatively unseen.   
  
_If it wasn't for that blasted dwarf, I wouldn't be in this mess._ Thought Cullen. Varric had a way of knowing how to push anyone's buttons and in this case he had somehow convinced Cullen to bet his clothes. Cullen started to feel a bit chilly. Well no time like the present.   
Hesitantly, he rose out of his chair and left the tavern, his hands in front of his package. The outside air was cold.   
  
_If I move quickly maybe I can get across the courtyard without notice and up into my tower_. He thought to himself. The walk across the courtyard did indeed go seamlessly. It was almost 4:00AM so no one was milling about - just the guards on top of the walls.   
  
He had made it! He started up the staircase to the walls to be able to enter his chamber. Being so close to success, Cullen sprinted up the stairs, turning the curve in the staircase - right into another late night walker.   
He hadn't expected the sudden impact. Cullen floundered to cover himself as he ran full speed into a cloaked stranger knocking the wind out of himself. His victim was knocked to the ground. 

"Oh Maker, I am sorry. I..." Cullen stumbled as he outreached his hand to help the stranger up. As they accepted, he realized his move had left him fully exposed and not just to a stranger, to his commanding officer - the Inquisitor.   
  
"Oh it's okay. It's dark." The Inquisitor answered as Cullen helped pull her up. "Oh I..." She noticed Cullen was naked and in offering his hand and left himself completely exposed. She had initially met his eyes but her eyes trailed down his sculpted body stalling over his privates.   
  
Maker. He was hot.   
  
She gulped and moved her gaze to the ground. "I see you've had a busy night entertaining someone"

"No. I...uh..." Cullen stumbled and awkwardly covered himself. "Lost at cards. Please excuse me" Cullen moved to pass by her and she grabbed his arm. 

"Take this at least." She said unclasping her cloak and passing it to him. "There are men on the walls. Can't have them knowing their commander is so bad at cards." She smirked. 

He gulped. She was a formidable woman. Wielding a great sword made her just as strong as him. He wouldn't escape her grip without accepting or a fight. Cullen awkwardly took the cloak and flung it over his shoulders. "Thank you Inquisitor".   
  
"No worries at all." The Inquisitor continued down the stairs.   
  
Cullen ran up the remaining stairs. Threw open the door and quickly slammed it shut. _Maker that was embarrassing_. He thought as he went to take off the cloak. He whirled it over his head, the draft it created smelling of campfire and lavender - a strange yet, comforting mix.   
  
He couldn't have ran into a worse person naked. The Inquisitor was not only his commanding officer. She was also a captivating woman. Strong, confident, tactical, beautiful - a real show stopper. He couldn't imagine that he could have made a worse impression. But then again. He could have sworn there was a moment of desire in her eyes when she had seen him there. He shook his head. That was unlikely. A woman like that would never want an addict like him. He hung the cloak on a hook and worked up the ladder to his bed. Tomorrow he would need to figure out how to get his clothes back.   
  
\--   
  
Amelia closed the door to her chambers and let out a squeal. Her commander was a literal male God. How had she not noticed it before? I mean, she had realized he was exceptionally handsome but they were leading the Inquisition. They were building an army. Trying to close a rift in the sky. Maker knows that would complicate things. Best to let things lie for now.   
  
Seeing his sculpted body though had warmed her up. She took off the remainder of her clothes, slipped under the cover. A woman still has needs you know. She slipped her hands under the cover circling her fingers over her clit and inside of herself. She couldn't help but think of being below Commander Cullen - feeling his weight on top of her, his swollen member inside of her. She giggled. What harm would some late night fantasies cause?   
  
\--   
  
Cullen woke to the sound of knocking on his door. "One moment," he shouted as he hastily found some trousers and slipped them on. He quickly descended the ladder.   
  
"What can I help you with?" He barked as he threw open the door. Looking down he immediately regretted his decision. It was her. And here he was half naked, yelling at her. "Oh Inquisitor. I didn't expect you so early." "  
  
It's almost noon Commander. I take it you had quite the night." she smirked. Her eyes lingering on his bare chest just a moment too long. "I thought you might need these," she passed him a bundle of fabric.   
  
"My clothes! Why thank you. I don't know how you managed to get them all back."   
  
"Well I didn't get them all back. Dorian insisted on keeping your undergarments. He thought they might be useful for role play or something like that." She laughed.   
  
Maker. Her laugh was beautiful. He ran his hand through his golden locks and looked down realizing he should have accepted the clothes by now. He reached forward and grabbed them from her. "Yes. Thank you. I will follow up with Dorian later. I'll see you later as well."   
  
"Well commander. I can't have you running around naked. I am confident productivity would decrease around here." She smiled and turned to leave.   
  
Cullen could feel his cheeks getting warm. Her smile was lovely. Like the warm sun on a winter's day. He closed the door behind him.   
  
Maker. How did he keep making a fool of himself over and over.   
  
\--   
  
Amelia couldn't help but feel warm inside. She hadn't expected Cullen to be half naked. He was gorgeous.   
  
She made her way to the war room and started to look over the maps and reports for the days to come. Her and her team were needed in the Emerald Graves and would be setting out tomorrow.   
  
The door opened and Cullen entered. His posture immediately stiffened and he ran his hand through his hair. "

Inquisitor," he started, "My sincerest apologies for last evening and this morning. Our collisions were... unexpected"   
  
"Commander, I've seen you naked. You can start calling me Amelia." She laughed and their eyes met. He could swear there was a hint of mischief there.   
  
"Yes, well Inquis... Amelia. Shall we plan out your trip to the Emerald Graves?" he shifted his gaze to the map.   
  
They began discussing the area and recent reports from their soldiers on the ground. Leliana's spies had also brought many reports about the area.   
  
"Leliana's reports suggest there is an eleven burial ground here. If we play our cards right, the Dalish population could be friendly and become our allies." Amelia was intensely studying the maps with her arms on the table. Bent over with her bottom sticking out behind the table. Cullen couldn't concentrate on the reports. With Amelia leaning against the table, his eyes just kept tracing the arc of her back and he butt. He just wanted to grab it and pull her into him. It wasn’t the first time he had been distracted by her stunning figure but he really shouldn't entertain such thoughts. Maybe he was just feeling tired and embarrassed by the evening’s activities. He shook his head.  
  
"Commander?" Amelia paused, looking up at him.   
  
He cleared his throat. "Yes?"   
  
"I was asking you if you knew more about the Dalish?" Their eyes met. Her eyes were brown and full of curiosity. His gaze went down to her lips. A beautiful red bow on her pale heart shaped face. 

"You would need to ask Solas. I think." He answered firmly.

She paused. "I should go ask him for some information then." She straightened up and walked towards the door of the room. 

"Amelia?" She turned to face him. "Yes, Commander?" "You've seen me naked. You can call me Cullen." He smiled.   
  
Amelia laughed. "Alright then Cullen" and she walked out the door.   
  
\--   
  
Cullen hurried to finish up the last of his reports. The Inquisitor was due back from the Emerald Graves in the next few days and he wanted to start things off showing he could at least be a good Commander for her forces. He would leave the reports on her desk in her room. That way she could read them after she settled down. Perhaps he could even leave a note inviting her to play chess some time - no that would be too forward. Maybe just a light walk outside sometime. On second thought, maybe no note this time.   
  
He walked up the staircase to her quarters and pushed open the door flipping through the papers.   
  
"Cullen?" He looked up, surprised. What met him was a feast for his eyes. It appeared the Inquisitor was back already and was in the process of removing her armor and travel clothes, leaving her top half exposed. Oh Maker. He felt his trousers begin to tighten as he traced his eyes down her collar bone, her breasts and her stomach. Could she be more beautiful?   
  
He realized he was taking too long and averted his eyes.  
  
"Inquisitor. I…I didn't think you were in yet. I just wanted you to have these reports." He awkwardly held them out in front of her. S  
  
he laughed and threw a shirt over her head. “I’m decent now.”   
  
He looked up as she walked towards him. She had quickly thrown on a thin white shirt. It was baggy but hugged her body in the right ways. He could see the outline of her unbound breasts and hard nipples betraying the fabric. The fabric in his pants getting tighter.   
  
She smirked as she grabbed the documents. "Thank you Cullen. I'll look over them this evening. And don't worry. It only seems fair that we've now seen each other naked."   
  
Cullen could feel the heat rising in his face.   
  
He gulped. "I...I'll be on my way."   
  
—


	2. Garden encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is awoken by nightmares and goes for a walk.

A nightmare jolted Cullen awake. His head pounding and his mouth dry. His body needed lyrium and ached for it. He stood up and dressed. There would be no more sleep tonight.  
  
Cullen wandered around Skyhold. It was usually so busy but in these night time moments he could see the stillness, experience the magic of the place. It often had a calming effect on him. He wandered through the courtyards and the halls into the garden. 

He wasn’t alone. 

A cloaked figure was laying on the ground. _One of Leliana’s spies_ , he thought as he approached them cautiously and quietly.  
  
He knew it was her before he could fully see her. It was Amelia. 

“Amelia?” He said cautiously. 

She rose and quickly wiped her face.

“Cullen. Hello…I… was just starring at the stars.” She stuttered out as she hid her face. Her blue cloak pulled over her head. 

He felt anger welling up inside him. _Who had made her cry? A lover? One of the other advisors? A friend._ He felt a bit surprised at his emotional response. He hadn’t expected to feel this about the Inquisitor. 

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” He asked.

“Oh that’s fine. Pick anywhere that looks comfy.” She gestured to the grass, rocks and dirt around her.  


He sat down next to her and laid on to his back. 

“This does seem like a good place to see the stars.” He stated.

She laid back down next to him. He could feel the side of her body brushing against it, sending tingles up his spine. He suddenly craved to feel more of it.  
  
“You know,” he whispered, “I don’t usually cry when I look at the stars but maybe I am missing something.” He propped himself on to his side to face her. 

“I wasn’t crying at the stars,” she whispered back, almost so quietly he couldn’t hear. She just continued to stare up at the sky.

“Do you want to talk about it? I am right here and Maker knows there will be no more sleep for this old man tonight. A lack of lyrium can do that to you.” He gently touched her arm - hoping the gesture came off as sincere. 

“So many have died,” she breathed out, “It’s all my fault. I could have done more. I could have been more. But they have died.” The tears started streaming down her face again and she turned away from him hugging her knees to her chest. 

Cullen felt a bit surprised and taken aback. The Inquisitor was normally so strong, so bold, so decisive. She always knew what to do and never looked back on it. Seeing this side felt strange. 

He sat up and instinctively reached out and pulled her coiled shape onto his lap. Her head resting on his chest. She let him.

“Amelia,” he whispered, brushing his hand through her hair, “I know nothing I say will change how you feel. We’ve all done what we can. I trust that you know the way forward.” He held her close as she cried deeply into his chest. His shirt becoming soaked. It felt strangely right to hold her this way. He hoped she was feeling the same. 

He continued to run his hand through her hair and hold her tight.

“It will be okay. We will figure it out.” He attempted to reassure her, holding her tighter. 

After a while, the tears lessened and he felt her body stiffen. The silence felt deafening. Had he gone too far by holding her? Was this finally where she drew the line?

“Well this is embarrassing,” she finally said, “You must think I am a soft fool.” She started to get up. 

“Absolutely not.” He reached up and grabbed her arm. “I understand. I’ve been responsible for the deaths of many people - both through decisions I’ve made and my own hand. As you can see, you’re not the only one unable to sleep.” 

She looked down at him. Meeting his eyes.

“To be completely honest,” he whispered as he stood up to meet her. Brushing some of her hair out of her face, “I think you’re incredible.” He brushed her cheek with his hand and leaned forward softly kissing her lips. 

He withdrew and immediately regretted his decision.

“I…well… I can see…” He stumbled over his words. “I am sorry. I thought.”

“Cullen. Stop.” She demanded. “There is nothing to apologize for. It was lovely. You’re lovely. I’m just not good enough for you. Look at all the mistakes I’ve already made. You can do better.”  She stood up and walked out of the garden. 

“But I want you.” He whispered into the night. 

— 

Amelia returned to her room. Confused and bewildered - did Cullen just kiss her? How could she have made such a fool of herself. She was mortified. 

Oh second thoughts - why did he kiss her? Did he want her? That couldn’t be the case. Maybe he was just feeling bad for her. Yes, that must be it.

—

Cullen continued his walk around the keep confused about what he had done wrong.    
  
_I shouldn’t have kissed her when she was upset. She probably thinks I tried to take advantage of her. Could I make anymore mistakes?_

He could feel the warmth of her body next to his and felt a withdrawal worse than lyrium. He longed to touch her and hold her close again. 

— 

Tensions at the war table were high. Early reports were coming back from the Western Approach. The Inquisitor had been badly injured by a dragon. She had needed to be revived by a healing potion and was on her way back to Skyhold for further treatment. Josephine and Leliana looked stressed and were talking in hushed voices about what to do next. Cullen felt like his insides were being squeezed. 

Cassandra burst in the door, covered in sweat and desert grime. 

“She will be alright.” She blurted out. “The Inquisitor will make it.” 

A rush of relief washed over the faces of the group.

“Where is she now?” Cullen asked.

“In her quarters. She is asleep. I imagine she will be for a while. She has been through quite the ordeal,” Cassandra answered, “I will clean up and then give you all a full report on the situation.”


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor gets injured and Cullen rushes to her side for some nontraditional healing.

—

Cullen restlessly paced the floor of his office. He had requested news as soon the Inquisitor was awake. He wanted to know she was okay and to apologize for their previous encounter.

He paced back and forth. The candles in his office getting lower. His sat at his desk, head in his hands and drifted off to sleep.

— 

“Commander?” 

Cullen shot awake. A soldier stood in his office. 

“Yes?” He groggily answered back. 

“It’s the Inquisitor. She is awake. You wanted to know?”

Cullen shot out of his desk. “Thank you for letting me know.” The soldier saluted and left his office.

Cullen blew out his candles and left his office immediately.

— 

Having made the mistake before, Cullen softly knocked at the Inquisitor’s door.

“Come in,” he heard her voice chime from inside. His heart swelled.

He opened the door and walked in. The Inquisitor was sitting on the couch in her room. A silk robe draped over her body hugging her curves ever so slightly. Her robe was loose, just barely covering her figure. 

“Well I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” Her voice sounded playful and happy.

“I wanted to see if you were okay,” Cullen stated and nervously ran his hand through his hair as he walked towards her.

She stood up and walked towards him. Touching his face. 

“I see you were in such a hurry you forgot to shave.” She giggled softly.

“Oh…I…simply…I was worried about you.”

“I’m doing okay. Just a slight encounter with an ill-tempered dragon.”

“I heard,” He paused and looked up at her, “I wanted to apologize for kissing you.”

“Do you regret it?” She looked him straight in the eyes. Locking them in defiantly. 

“No,” he breathed out, “But I thought you might have.”

“I want you to do it again.” 

He leaned forward and kissed her ever so softly. He didn’t expect the retribution. She leaned into it and kissed him hard, passionately. He returned it and let his hands wrap themselves around her waist. She continued kissing him and he let his hands wander on to her butt and up her back, into her hair. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. 

He felt her hands slip under his shirt trying to pull it off his head. He reached around and slipped it over. 

“Oh Maker” She breathed and rubbed her hands along his chest and stomach breathing into his collar bone. She rubbed her hands over his trousers. Tight from the heavy kissing. She looked up at him - mischief in her eyes. 

He reached forward and undid her robe, sliding it off her shoulders. She stood before him completely naked.  
  
“You're beautiful” he gasped.

“Shut up and take me” 

She scrambled at the ties on his breeches. He laughed nervously and helped her as they fell to the ground and they stood naked in front of each other. She reached forward and started kissing his shoulder, his chest, his abs, pausing as she neared his shaft. She licked it softly. He squirmed.

“Please,” he whispered softly.

She wrapped her lips around his penis her tongue flicking the head softly as she moved up and down, slowly sucking on him. 

His hands found her hair and he pushed her head forward. Moaning at her touch. He felt so hard in her mouth. 

“I need to be inside you” he growled. 

He pulled her up and grabbed her butt, lifting her off the ground, aggressively kissing her mouth. She wrapped her legs around him. He could feel her warmth next to his. His longing growing. He carried her to her bed and placed her down. Climbing on top. His tip perched just outside of her opening.   
  
She gasped, giggled and buckled her hips towards him.

He obliged, entering her slowly. Feeling how wet and warm she was as her walls tightened around him. She felt incredible. He kissed her as he rocked in and out. Sliding into her over and over. He immediately started to go faster. He was driven to be inside her. To feel her. Their two bodies tight together. She breathed heavily into his ears, kissing and biting his shoulders. Gasping as she made sharp noises as he went deeper over and over again. He could feel her insides convulsing as she made louder noises and finally he released, growling into the room. 

He put his full weight on her for a second and then propped himself up to look at her, pulling himself out.

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the nose.

“Well that was fun.”

He smiled. Yes. It was fun. 


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia woke up feeling warm and cosy. An arm draped over her body. She smiled as she remembered Cullen had stayed the night after their hot and heavy encounter.

She turned to face Cullen. Finding him already awake. 

“Good Morning,” she smiled.

“Morning Amelia,” he nervously smiled back, “I didn’t want to wake you.”

She looked into his face and started tracing her fingers along his features. Along his eyebrows, his jaw, his scar, his lips. He kissed at them gingerly. His face had light blonde stubble all over it. He was definitely over-due for a shave. 

She continued tracing down his body. Running her fingers on his collarbone, over his abs, playfully along the V of his hips, briefly along his penis. He trembled slightly. 

He looked down at her.

“You’re beautiful.” He ran his fingers along her sides and her back, pushing her face up to his and kissing her softly.

She giggled and her hands running through his soft blonde hair. 

The morning light softly entered the room. Her curves casting shadows. He ran his fingers across her collar bone and on to her chest, taking her breasts in his hands, he brushed his thumb over her nipple. She shivered. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along her the outside of her nipple and then over it. She whimpered and pushed her hips upward. He did it again to the other breast, breathing in her scent. Lavender and the faint smell of campfire. He sucked gently on the nipple and then ran his finger over it. The sensation making her gasp and buck slightly.  
  
He kissed down her stomach, slowly, taking his time. Running his fingers along her inner thighs, and over her lips. She whimpered and moaned. He breathed warmly on to her clit and gently traced it with his finger. 

“More, please” she gasped out. 

He chuckled and softly licked her clit. She could feel his stubble on her thighs. 

“Like this?” His breath providing additional sensation. He licked her softly and then licked towards her opening, briefly putting his tongue inside her. She moaned and reached for his head, pulling him towards her. He slipped one finger inside her. Maker - she was tight. He started curling it upwards as he put pressure on her clit with his tongue. Repeating the motions that made her squirm and push his head closer. He could feel himself getting hard. She was moaning and pushing her hips into him. He looked up and saw her shallow breaths driving her breasts up and down and a look of ecstasy on her face. Their eyes locked as he felt her inside clench and she let out a breath of relief. 

She pulled at him to come up and he smiled and came up to kiss her. She kissed him viciously. Tasting herself on his kiss and pushed him on to his back.   
  
Climbing on top of him. She could feel how hard he was already. She lowered down every so slightly to cover just his tip. He growled and pushed his hips forward. She moved back up so he was back outside her and rubbed the tip of his penis against her clit and onto her warm opening.

"I want you" he whispered, "please."

She shivered and moaned at the sensation of feeling his penis rub against her opening and then plunged him deep into her. They both gasped. She leaned forward to kiss him, riding him back and forth slowly. It was her turn to be in control. Her hips moving rhythmically and slow. Her breasts draped across his chest, rubbing it ever so slightly. He reached his hands out to touch them. Rubbing his thumb over the nipple, leaning forward to take them in his mouth. The sensation of both made Amelia scream with pleasure.

“You feel so hard” She whispered in his year between gasps of pleasure.

“I want to cum in you so badly” 

She increased her pace. Feeling him rubbing inside her. Hitting her at exactly the right points. She grasped at him and he moved his hands on to her butt and hips, pushing and pulling her with her thrusts. She could feel the sensation building and him tightening inside her. She leaned forward, her head by his shoulder and stopped, her insides tightening over him as she screamed into his ear. She could feel him convulsing inside her, releasing with a moan. She lifted herself off of him and snuggled into his chest. Feeling the warmth of his arms around her as she drifted back to sleep as his fingertips lightly played with her hair and traced along her skin. 


End file.
